Black Cat's Diary
by akuma
Summary: Natsume has a diary? Well in this fic, he does. Let's see what's going on with his diary. I'm not good with summaries. No flames please.
1. Black Cat's Diary

Akuma:I dunno why I did this got that? I'm just currently bored to death...if you don't like it, it's fine with me.

Disclaimer:Not mine. If it is, it'll be chaotic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Black Cat's Journal**

_Hey there,_

_Hi. I'm your owner, Hyuuga Natsume. yep! You got that right! I am the famous BLACK CAT! Fear me! The greatest and kindest person! Nah! Just kidding. Hey! I heard that! You thought, in that brain of yours, which is not exsisting, me? The great Natsume? A diary? Heck! The word diary and Natsume cannot be found in the same sentence unless it says "Natsume set the diary on fire." or something like that. Yep! Here I am, writing on 'you' and to what it seems like, even talking to you. An object that'll never answer back to what I'm blabbing about._

_Ok. Let me just remind you that we talked about cannot go out from your pages and if it does, I will see to it that you'll be spending your time with Mr. bear or better yet, spendyourtimewith Mikan. That'll surely mess you up. That'll teach you a lesson you piece of shi- Wait! No way! I ain't gonna give you to Mikan! If she reads your contents, That'll be the end of my 'I'm Cool. I'm Calm. I'm Hyuuga Natsume.' image. _

_I know. I know. You're 'wandering'. Why don't I just tell my friends about my problems. Do I have friends? Oh yeah! I have one. His name is Ruka Nogi.Hah! See! I do have a friend! In your face! Ok. Stop your whinning. Sheesh! You're like that girl, Mikan! Remember. I have a butterknife on the table.Why I have a butter knife?None of your beezwax!_

_Oh yeah! I remember you now! You were my mom's gift for my 5th birthday but I never used you. Now, I am. Why? Co'z I said so. No complaining. To tell you the truth, when I first laid my eyes on you, I tried to chop you with the knife on the kitchen sink. My mom saw my face when I saw you and asked me if I liked it and me, being her son, said yes. That was, in fact, a very good lie co'z she immediately believed me. She's like Mikan. She's kind, sweet and pretty- Wait! Did I just said that Mikan is kind, sweet and pretty? grunt Where the heck did that come from! Sheesh! Ok. Ok. The main reason why I'm writting/talking to you right now is pretty simple._

_I'm bored._

_Bored to death...ok maybe not 'to death' but I'm bored._

_Bored._

_Bored._

_Bored._

_Got that? Good._

_So are you ready to hear loads of blabbering? You're not! Argh! I have the butter knife! Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

_ Ok. So let me talk about Ruka. Yep! Ruka is indeed my bestfriend. He's the onlyonegot that's closest to my family. Yeah...he's a nice guy but kinda freaky when it comes to his "animal friends". Yep! He has an "Animal Pheromone". Just like Narumi's but works on animals only. Since Mikan came to this school and befriended him, I instantly noticed his attraction towards the girl. The way he smiles at her, his actions and everytime he sees her, he's blushing. Sometimes I want to rip his head whenever he's with Mikan but no can do. He IS my bestfriend after all. I don't want it to be WAS. You get my point? Yes you do. _

_There's one guy at school who I realy hate. His name is Andou Tsubasa. He's always so close with Mikan and I couldn't- Whoa! Wait a sec. Where did that come from? Sheesh! I need a hobby. Well Mikan's always all over that guy and whenever I see then together my blood bloils. Yep! I'm like a volcano when I see them together. BOOM!_

_ Fine. I'll tell you the truth but if you laugh at me, I'll get the butter knife. I...well you see...um...I lo...lo...lo- Don't tell me to spit it out you intimate object! I'm the one with the butter knife here! As I was saying...I lo...uh...lo...ve...FINE! I LOVE MIKAN OKAY! Grrr...if this get's out, I swear you're dead. _

_Stupid?I know. Not my fault if I "fell in love" with her. Hey! Don't call it puppy love! Sheesh!That sounds so gay! Grr...you can laugh at me all you want but I ain't caring. I thought about this of course. What do you think of me? You think I'll just accept this? Of course not. At first, I'm denying it but now, I guess I finally accepted the fact that I am in love, deeply in love, with her. Yeah...it's mushy don't ya think? I do. _

_Right now...I finally realized that I can't have her. Why? Because of Ruka. I think she likes her. She always smiles at him. I mean she smiled at everyone but she only smiles at me 'sometimes'. I've accepted the fact that I'll never be loved by Mikan. I really did. But don't you think that it hurts? You don't? Oh heck! What can I expect from a diary. Of course you don't feel anything. sigh_

_Ruka told me one time that I'm a very good looking guy and I can have any girl I like but I just snorted. Now. I realized that maybe he's right but how sardonic is it that the one girl you loved and wanted loves someone else..._

_Him._

_Hrmph!_

_I loveher at the same time I hate her_

_Why?_

_She made me fall in love with her and she doesn't even notice._

_I want to tell her but I can't_

_I'm afraid. Fine! You can mock me all you want and I'm just saying that I'm human and I can't help it if sometimes I'm afraid. You want to know what "Natsume Hyuuga" fears? It's easy really. Rejection. How painful is it to be rejected by someone you love? I don't want to know. It will only add up to the pain I'm currently feeling. Yep! My life is a Drama Show. Heck! I'm all messed up now. _

_Hey. Are you crying? Sheesh! What a baby? Why are you crying? Fine! You don't want to anwer? FINE! Well they say all's well that ends well. I don't believe that crap. Why I said that? I have no Idea. _

_It's getting late and I'm tired so good night. What? I don't get a "Good night to you too"? Hmph! Fine. Whatever._

_The one with the butter knife and your owner,_

_Huuga Natsume, BLACK CAT_

_P.S_

_ I've prepared your burial so make sure that this doesn't get out. Got that? No? Why you little! You wanna piece of me! flames You'll shut up? Yes? Good._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know. I know. It's totally freaky. I get it. About his mother, I really dunno about her and I just made that up.

People. No flames please. Get it? Got that? Good. Have a nice day.

Akuma lurks around


	2. Black Cat's Diary 2

There were **people** who **reviewed**(major revelation!) and I wanna thank you. THANKS. Ok. I have a cold right now but I'll do this fic. Sorry for my typos. Sorry if some people think my fic sucks.

Disclaimer:Gakuen Alice is SO not mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oi,_

_It's me again! Woohoo! O genki desu ka?(How are you?) What? Are you not happy to see your owner? No! Why you little-...psh. I won't hurt you. What are you so surprised about? I'm a kind person, thank you very much! What do you mean by me being a liar! You know? I'm beginning to hate you. _

_Ok. You wanna know what happened today? You don't? Ch. You've got no choice co'z I've got a new toy to torture you. What is it? It's a...fork! Well...I got no choice. My butter knife's missing. Mwahahahaha! Fear me! -thunder strikes- Ahem. Ahem. Ok so same old same old. I woke up with a stupid frickin' alarm clock ringing and as usual a broke it. Actually I dunno how many alarm clocks I broke. I lost count. As I was saying, when I woke up, I found Mr. Fuzzy-Cuddly was staring at me. What do you mean Mr. Fuzzy-Cuddly is a stupid stuffed toy! He's my guardian and don't ever tell anybody about him you little#$#$ you! Mr. Fuzzy-Cuddly is an idiot! Shhh! Shut up baka! He's a very senstive rabbit! Ok. Ok. Enough about Mr. Fuzzy-Cuddly. After I saw him staring, I stared back then I snapped out from my 'own little world' to change into my uniform then ate my breakfast._

_I went inside the classroom and my "love", ok that just sounded freaky, my "love" said her usual good morning to everybody. Then this Sumire girl, it's Sumire right? Yeah! Sumire, tried to catch my attention AGAIN then I told her, quote:Get away from me ugly.unquote. Then she started crying. Really now, just because of that, she'll cry? I know. I'm mean and I like it. Don't blame me. Blame my parents for my kick-ass attitude. Not my problem. So...I found out that Narumi will teach us so I decided to ditch class AGAIN and there goes Mikan AGAIN with her "You should stay" line. I kinda like it when she nags. I know. Right now, you're thingking. "Whoa! This little jerk likes being nagged!" Excuse me! I like being nagged by Mikan and she alone. I should tell her that I love her? What the heck are you thinking! I am not and I repeat I am not gonna tell her! What do you mean I'm a coward! Listen! I ain't no coward! You are! You're the coward here! Ok let's not fight AGAIN. What are you laughing at? Should I burn you now? I'm getting angry by the second. _

_I was sitting on a tree branch while reading my manga when I hear a familiar voice squealing. Out of shock, I fell on the cold, hard ground. Don't laugh or else. FORK. Why are you still laughing! Do you seek death! ... I just realized. You ain't gonna die are you? You'll just haunt me till the day I die. I think that day will come sooner that expected. Why? Co'z you're here. Yeah. So as I was saying...she was squealing the she started singing._

_"A, you're ADORABLE!_

_B, you're so BEAUTIFUL!_

_C, you're so CUTE and full of CHARM!_

_D, you're a DARLING!_

_E, you'reEXCITING!_

_F,you're a FEATHER in my aaaarms!"_

_And so on and so forth. I realized that it was Mikan that was singing and I know I "love" her but she sounded like a strangled peacock.__I know that she's an idiot but at that time she looked like a nitwit. I know. Nitwit? Idiot? What's the difference? So I stood up from my fallen position and peeked to what was happening and you know whatI saw? I saw Mikan hugging that baka Tsubasa! I got so angry then I heard Tsubasa say something. "Why is it getting hot?" I know. I know. I need anger management. But! What do you mean no buts? Just shut up and let me talk. I just walked away with a REALLY, REALLY pissed expression plastered on my cute face. _

_I had an I'm-Glaring-So-Back-Off expression that even Ruka backed away. Sheesh. I'm totally pissed. Wait a sec. I saw a cockroach. Hello MISPLACED AGGRESSION! _

_Ok. I'm back. What do you mean I'm mental? FYI. I AM NOT! You know what I'm thingking right now?_

_Kill that diary._

_Kill that diary._

_KILL THAT DIARY!_

_No can do. I'm mentally exhausted right now so i gotta go to sleep. ACK! INSOMAI ATTACKS! You've got some sleeping pills? You do? Let me have it! No? I said, LET ME HAVE IT! Good. Nighty night. Don't let the bed bugs bite! _

_I'm Glaring So Back Off._

_Hyuuga Natsume._

_P.S_

_Maaan...brush your teeth more often will ya. It's starting to smell._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for giving time for my fic!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Akuma Lurks Around


End file.
